Ranger: Zordon of Eltar A Prequel to MMPR
by Jirou
Summary: Ranger is the story of a teenaged Zordon as he struggles to find his place in a galaxy on the brink of civil war. With his close friends aid, as well as their betrayal, he must discover his destiny to become a great leader, warrior, lover, and friend.
1. Lonely Son

NOTE: Thanks for the comments! Edits have been made!

Ranger: Zordon of Eltar

Chapter one

Lonely Son

The morning was quiet, with the exception of a few birds chirping atop purple leaved trees. The two suns in the sky burnt orange, then turned to a bright yellow as the sunlight began to shine through a window onto the eyes of a teenager still asleep in his bed. The teen squinted his eyes and rubbed them, slightly irritated by the sunlight. He sat up in his bed. He was a thin-framed boy of 17, with olive skin. He had shaggy brown hair that was often messy yet tucked neatly behind his ears.

"Master," spoke a robotic, but squeaky voice from the outside hall, "Master Zordon." There was a knock on the large wooden door.

"Come in Alpha," said the teen. The door opened and in walked Alpha V, a fully functional automaton. The red lights across his head blinked back and forth. Alpha was the personal assistant robot built and designed by Zordon's father and was a present to Zordon his last birthdate.

"Good morning, Master," Alpha said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is a good morning, isn't it?"

"Glad to see you are awake and well," Alpha said as he walked across the room and opened the window, letting a warm breeze in. "Shall I get your clothes out for you?"

"Has my father returned?" asked Zordon, ignoring Alpha's question.

"No, he has not." Alpha turned to Zordon. Zordon sighed and looked to the ceiling.

"It has been nearly a year since he has left to attend the Inter Galactic Republic Conference on the Planet Phaedos, and it has been three weeks since we've heard from him."

"I am sure he will contact you soon, master, no need to fret… I shall get your clothing laid out."

Zordon smiled. He always admired Alpha's persistent optimist, albeit he was programmed to be so. Zordon got out bed, and walked to a marble sink on the opposite side of the room. He touched a crystal next to the sink and warm water began to pour from the wall. He splashed the water on his face. It felt refreshing as he gently sloughed off his dead skin from his night's sleep.

"You're clothing is ready, master, and has been laid out," Alpha said as he entered from dressing closet.

"Thank you, Alpha."

Zordon took a moment as he looked out his window and to the sky and saw the sun on the horizon. He smiled and walked into his dressing closet. His clothing was laid out on a silken chaise; it was an average schooling outfit worn by the nobility of Eltar. It was white embroidered tunic, with matching trousers, and a green cape attached to his shoulder by a golden broach, with his family crest studded with emeralds. Then, a silver belt, and green boots which laced up to his knee.

"You look so handsome, Braedyn," said a soft low voice.

Zordon looked up as he finished lacing his left boot. There was only one person that ever called him by his first name. It was his mother, Atera. She was a tall and elegant woman with olive toned skin that matched her son. She wore her long flowing red hair tied neatly in a bun on the back of her perfectly shaped head, with the exception of two curls that lay on either side of her temples. Her bright green eyes sparkled as she tilted her head and smiled at her son. She was fully dressed in a white sleeveless gown with golden broaches at each shoulder.

"Good morning, mother," greeted Zordon.

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"You're not at all." Zordon knew that his mother was lonely in his father's absence. He would often see her sitting majestically on their veranda watching the suns set, waiting for a familiar ship to come out of the skies.

"Come." Atera held her arms out., reaching for her son. Zordon stood and walked to her as she took his hands in hers. She looked joyfully into her sons face and moved a lock of hair away from his eyes. They were green, the same as hers. "Alpha V has laid your breakfast out for you. It is nigh eight o'clock, if you wait you will be late for schooling." She kissed him on the cheek.

Zordon hastily ate his breakfast. It consisted of steamed rice with milk, an egg, and a purple citrus fruit native to Eltar.

"Here are your books, master," Alpha said as he hands Zordon a satchel. "And Miss Vile is waiting in the foyer."

Zordon thanks him and slung the bag around his shoulder and walked to the foyer. There waiting for him was his long time childhood friend.

Good morning, Rita."


	2. Lonely Father

Ranger: Zordon of Eltar

Chapter 2

Lonely Father

"Good morning, Rita."

"Hey, Zordon," Rita replied. She was dressed in a schooling outfit similar to Zordon, but where his was green, hers was black. Instead of trousers, she wore a pleated white skirt with a black stripe along the bottom, which went down mid-thigh. Her fingers and wrists were adorned with rings and bangles of various jewels and stones. Her hair, which was a striking white, was tied up into a messy bun in the back of her head, with the exception of two black locks of hair which hung down framing her face. Her dark almond eyes lit up when she saw Zordon. "Well, let's go, or we'll be late for the train."

Alpha stood at the door as he usually did and waved goodbye as Zordon and Rita left the house.

House was probably not the best word to describe the Zordon household. It was more castle than house. It sat on a large estate owned by the Zordon family for thousands of years. The castle, made from white marble, sat on a green lawn with extensive gardens, fountains, and statues of the Zordon ancestry.

Zordon and Rita walked a short distance down a private driveway to the main road. Floating autos zoom by on the road as the two schoolmates walk towards the trainstation.

"Rita, have you heard from your father?"

"No, actually," Rita said, "It's been at least a couple weeks. Are you worried or something?"

"No," Zordon lied

"Oh, come on," Rita chided, "our fathers are fine, they are some of the most well respected men in the M51 galaxy." That was certainly true. Rita's father, Avernus Vile, was the Prime Minister of Eltar—one of the most powerful and richest men on planet. Zordon's father, Vitrius Zordon, was a well respected senator. While bother their parents had followers, they also had enemies.

"Yeah," Zordon sighed, "You're right."

"Besides, you really should be worried about today's crystal-chemistry test."

Zordon hit his hand to his face and huffed. "The test! I completely forgot!"

"Well, maybe this once, I'll get a better marks than you," Rita snickered playfully as she entered the train.

Deep down, Zordon really wasn't worried. He was a naturally gifted student in science. As a matter of fact, he was considered to be one of the most intelligent students at the Eltarian Academy of Education. However, he wasn't as well gifted in Magic. Magic was an ancient art that was rarely ever taught in schools on Eltar because, over time, technology had slowly melded with magic. Not many people alive even knew much about Magic anymore. It was almost forgotten—on Eltar anyway.

Where Zordon lacked in Magic, Rita was quite gifted. It was a shame since Magicking was almost considered an elective subject in school. Still Rita loved Magic, she sometimes spoke about how her ancestors used to be some of the most powerful sorcerers in the universe.

"How do the sub-generate electrons transfer to vitreous crystals?" Zordon asked trying to sound like he needed help. He of course knew the answer--that was from the first day of beginning crystal-chemistry. Zordon just liked to make Rita feel more confident before tests.

"Um… I think it's… Sub-thermal osmosis," Rita said.

Wrong, thought Zordon, it's covalent bonding.

"Let's check the book," smiled Zordon.

* * *

Darkness… 

Two eyes…

Red eyes…

Soon...

I will be released…

I will find my host…

I will conquer…

I will destroy…

* * *

"This is ludicrous. We can't keep invading—" 

"Occupying," cut in a small furry being from Planet Vrenum.

Senator Zordon withheld an audible scoff. He had been on the planet Phaedos for the Inter Galactic Republic(IGR) Conference for months, and it seemed as though he had gone in circles again and again. The IGR, which was made of officials from 25 of the habitable planets in the M51 Galaxy, was built to maintain peace. For centuries the IGR was successful, but in the recent years, armies were built, and violence began to spread throughout the planets. Senator Zordon, however, knew evil was coming he could feel it. He had seen it in his dreams. He saw the Dark Ghost.

"Whatever you may call it, while we are pettily fighting, there is evil brewing in the distance."

"Are you going to amuse us with your stories of the Dark Ghost?" said another rather wrinkly old man. He coughed a laugh out. "Those prophecies were told centuries ago, by old religious zealots. Now, may we get on with other business of the crystal mines on K23?"

"Here, here!" yelled several men.

Dejected,Vitrius walked back to his seat in small arena built for the IGR. There in the seat next to him was Avernus Vile, and AlphaVI, his trusted robot. Vitrius tossed his deep green velvet robes as he sat in his chair.

"Don't worry, old friend," said Avernus, "I believe you. The Dark Ghost surely does exist, but there's no real threat right now, neh?"

"I suppose you're right, Avernus," said Vitrus, "Still… I'm afraid it will be too late when the time comes."


End file.
